Tras los Muros de Hogwarts
by kaT-rLzfAnAtIc
Summary: No se que poner de sumary, solo les diré que en este fic pasan cosas que uno jamás pensó que pasarían en este colegio -


Este es el primer fanfic que publico de Harry Potter, desde luego no aseguro que este sea de su total agrado (pero que más se puede esperar proviniendo de mi), pero espero que se le encuentre sentido a lo que he escrito. Se que muchos no estarán conformes con la trama de este fic, ya que alteraría la perspectiva en la que ustedes tienen a ciertos personajes (al igual que yo, pero tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder cambiarla y moldearla según la historia). Como podrán imaginar no sirvo para esto de la escritura (todas mis redacciones siempre han sido pésimas), pero en fin, ya basta de habladurías y prosigamos con la historia.  
  
Disclaimer: (ya todos lo saben, sin embargo lo pondré para aquellos que sean ignorantes y por que por una parte siento que debo de hacerlo) Ni La serie de Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes (a menos que lo haya inventado yo) me pertenece, simplemente los he tomado prestados para esta imitación de copia barata de lo que se supone que es un fic [aunque a mi me agradaría mucho que me pertenecieran en especial ciertos cueros que hay por personajes.] ; todo es pertenencia de la grandiosa, maravillosa, ingeniosa.. Escritora J. K. Rowling ^-^  
  
Tras los Muros de Hogwarts  
  
Lo que nunca creías que pasaría dentro de los terrenos de este colegio  
  
"bla, bla, bla.." Se utiliza para los pensamientos de los personajes (...) Acciones, aclaraciones, etc.. [...] Intervenciones de la autora  
  
Extra Clip: Ya quiero Volver  
  
Era un verano como cualquier otro en el que Harry Potter (el chico que vivió) se encontraba desgraciadamente en la casa de sus "queridos" tíos (los cuales eran muggles) y como todos sabemos como lo trataban pues nos damos por enterados de que sus vacaciones eran realmente una mier...(un desastre total).  
  
En cambio parecía ser que sus amigos si se la estaban pasando bien ya que a principios de las vacaciones ellos le habían informado que saldrían de vacaciones a diferentes sitios junto con sus respectivas familias; esa era la razón por la que Harry se sentía peor ya que no podría ir a visitar a ninguno de los dos.  
  
Lo único en lo que Harry parecía entretenerse era en hacer calendarios de los días que le faltaban para regresar a Hogwarts y cursar su sexto año en aquel colegio el cual el consideraba "su hogar" (que por cierto, con los días empezó con la cuenta regresiva de horas, minutos y segundos) [vaya que obsesión O.O] Por lo demás, todo era igual que los veranos anteriores.  
  
Bueno al menos casi todo.. ya que Harry acostumbraba a darse unas "escapaditas" de las casas de sus tíos durante las noches, sin que estos se dieran cuenta de ello [hay Harry me pregunto de donde demonios sacaste esas tendencias n_n].  
  
Se iba ya llegada la medianoche y llegaba antes de la salida del sol, para que sus tíos no sospecharan de nada, sin embargo tenía que ocultar sus "productos adquiridos" ya que todas las noches llegaba con una gran bolsa cuyo contenido es desconocido [al menos por ahora, todo se descubre tarde o temprano ^-^], pero eran tantas que llego el momento en que ya no cabían en su escondite de la tabla suelta debajo de la cama así que uso otros lugares (cuya ubicación no es relevante).  
  
Sin nada nuevo o interesante en su vida Harry empezó a hacer planes para un "proyecto especial" que llevaría a cabo en Hogwarts.  
  
Una noche dejo sus acostumbradas actividades nocturnas para terminar con sus deberes para el próximo curso, se quedo trabajando hasta muy entrada la noche, hasta que decidió que era suficiente por ese día, sin embargo al ver el reloj se dio cuanto de ke había pasado de largo su cumpleaños, pero de cualquier forma no le importó, se acercó al alfeizar de la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco, desde ahí pudo vislumbrar que algo se acercaba volando, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de tres lechuzas.  
  
Después de abrir los respectivos paquetes, dos de las lechuzas se fueron, y la otra se quedo descansando, recibió noticias de sus amigos, lo cual lo puso muy contento, pero a la vez algo melancólico.  
  
"Como extraño a mis amigos y a Hogwarts"  
  
Sin embargo, no pudo evitar imaginar la expresión de sus amigos cuando volvieran a Hogwarts ya que tenía planes en mente para que el próximo curso se volviera más interesante y a la vez más alivianado.  
  
Para suerte de Harry, el resto de las vacaciones pasó de una manera increíblemente rápida, de un momento a otro, ya se encontraba guardando todas sus cosas es un baúl y guardando en cajas todo el contenido de las bolsas misteriosas una noche antes de ir a la estación de King Cross para subir al Hogwarts Express y así encontrarse de nuevo con sus amigos.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
CONTINUARA........ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
nOtAs: Les pido que por favor no tomen muy en cuenta este capítulo tomenlo más bien como un bonus o como un extra clip (ustedes sabrán), la verdad es que esto no va relacionado con la trama, pero lo pongo nomas pa ver que ondas pero ya el siguiente capítulo si ya va con la historia, así que don't worry, más adelante ya verán el curso que toma la historia y de lo que son capaces de hacer estos chicos  
  
Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, lo que sea, please mandadme un review.....R&R ^-^ 


End file.
